guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Aranth
Hi and welcome to the wiki. I see you have been updating the skill icons for articles. However, you haven't told us anywhere what articles you have done. Please do so here. Also, plese don't touch bosses as I am doing them and I need to see which bosses I have done myself and which I haven't, because I am going through the bosses and checking a lot of other stuff at the same time. -- 00:31, 1 July 2006 (CDT) : Alright. I started doing it after seeing it as a task on the Community Portal, which is why I didn't see any form of organization for the a task. I'll add a link there now to the style/formatting page, in case anyone else stumbles across it. —Aranth 23:05, 2 July 2006 (CDT) Link removal 01:01, 29 July 2006 Aranth (Talk | contribs) (Removed earshot link- earshot is in no way related to scythes) Earshot radius is the radius of which you're able to deal damage to adjecent foes. Scythes do damage, and deal damage to adjecent foes, so it is related. ~Darkicon :What? According to ANet, Adjacent indicates "Melee attack range" and Earshot indicates "Three times Adjacent range". If it's three times Adjacent range, then it's not Adjacent. I don't understand what you're saying at all.—Aranth 23:29, 28 July 2006 (CDT) :Source: http://guildwars.com/support/gameupdates/, amended notes for July 13th.—Aranth 23:30, 28 July 2006 (CDT) I actually remember reading somewhere that Earshot had the radius of the "aggro circle". - Aeothan "We're almost there..." 00:50, 30 November 2006 (CST) :I think they changed it around when the Nightfall Preview happened, and never changed it back. *shrugs*—Aranth 01:05, 30 November 2006 (CST) Easter Egg Im sorry if im not allowed to do this (edit this page) because i didnt know and its regarding the easter egg i found .It doesnt doesnt belong to any page that i could find. In the options menu on the log in screen you can change the language.1 of the languages you can change it to is called BortBortBort.It is english with the spelling of a 3 year old.05hel177 23:58 22 February 2007 :It's perfectly fine to edit user talk pages, as long as you don't modify other peoples' comments- that's what they're here for! If you use the "+" button, next to the "edit" button, it'll automatically give you a modified edit page for adding a new section- that's generally best if you're going to bring up a new topic. And, I think the page you are looking for is at Bork bork bork!. I found that after a small search, and checking the "User interface" category listing. Nothing really seems to link to it, though, outside of user pages... maybe there should be a page in the interface category about languages, linked to from some other interface pages? It's obviously not terribly high demand, but that information doesn't seem to be anywhere else. If you're comfortable with it, go ahead and make a page for it (a page for the language settings), and let me know here, I'll look over it. —Aranth 21:55, 22 February 2007 (CST) sig image Note, per GW:SIGN, your image should not be taller than 19px. Also, if using an existing image, you should resave it (after resizing it) under a unique name so that it can have a redirect inserted that points back to your user page. --- Barek (talk • ) - 17:50, 1 March 2007 (CST) :Eh, I'm pretty lazy, I think I'll just take it out. I wasn't aware we had an actual policy on signatures :P —Aranth 17:55, 1 March 2007 (CST) Big changes for GuildWiki We, the GuildWiki community, have moved the GuildWiki content to a new site at http://www.guildwiki.org. It will maintain the look and feel of GuildWiki that you've been used to, and the majority of our active editors will be shifting their primary editing activity to there. (Read here for more information, including details on how to reclaim your account.) The current wiki at guildwars.wikia.com will, of course, continue to be hosted by Wikia, and we have some big changes planned for it. Wikia has recently introduced a new user interface to all of its sites that emphasizes community interaction over encyclopedic content, so we're planning to leverage this new style and endeavor to turn GuildWars Wikia into more of a fan community site, promoting fan-created content better than GuildWiki did. (Read here for more information.) If you are still playing Guild Wars (or would like to do so again), now is a good time to get involved, either on GuildWiki at http://www.guildwiki.org or right here on GuildWars Wikia. Be sure to pass this info on to all other Guild Wars fans you know! — The GuildWiki community, represented by Bot ishmael 03:46, December 1, 2010 (UTC)